The way home
by Alexward
Summary: drugs, break ups, lies and bad companies are now her world, can he help her before she totally surrenders.


**Three thing before you started reading:**

**one: sorry about the horrible grammar, am not very good at it, hope you can forgive me...**

**two: am not really all that familiar with the effects of illegal drugs, I know it has a variation from person to person but I had to yet see someone under the effects of illegal drugs, so it might not be very accurate.**

**three: if you have any suggestions so I can improve anything about this story leave a review, if you had any experience about the theme you can also tell me about it, am sure it would help the plot of the story a lot.**

**Well that is all hope you enjoy... Review**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination

Chapter one

Hell

_"We are each our own devil, and we make this world hell" - Oscar Wilde_

She looked at him from afar, she was sitting on the hood of her car waiting for her dealer, and he was on the football field, they were training for their next game on Friday, the game she probably wouldn't go to.

He was laughing at something Emmett said and she wish to know what it was, but then she remember that she wasn't good enough to know what they were talking about, come on she wasn't even good enough to actually breath the same air they were, she was just not a good person.

She was brought out of her mussing by a hand on her shoulder to which she flinched of. She turned to look at the black orbs that Sam Uley had to offer they were tinged with red on the edges and they had purple bags under them, but of course, any dependent of drug would know that was just natural for them.

"Stop staring B and let's get right to the point," he said after a few minutes of silence from Bella's part.

"How much?" Bella asked once she dared to talk.

"Am being generous with you today B, I see you need it so am going to leave it at one kay?" while he said this Isabella was thinking that was one hell of an offer. Sam had to want something else, he always wanting something else when he gave her cheap prices and she wasn't above giving it to him.

"What's the catch?" she eyed the dark skinned man and the backpack that lay in front of them, knowing that the price was just inches away.

He moved a lot closer to her, until he was on her side, he then whisper on her ear "am eager to feel those lips sucking me off" she wasn't surprise. She thought about it, she had no money left but two hundred so if she did this she'll have one hundred store to buy some more.

"So what is it going to be B?" Sam asked impatience on his voice, she looked at him come on she had done it before, why was she so hesitant this time, she look once more to the football field noticing that Edward was watching them with rapt attention, she quickly averted his gaze feeling ashamed. He was too good for her and with that on her mind she look at Sam nodding her head.

Sam gave her his hand, she got of the hood of the car, once she was situated in the floor she look into her pocket getting some twenty out of it, she counted them, put some on her pocket and gave Sam others. Sam counted them and opened his bag getting a white powder full, crystal tube and passing it to Bella; she put it on hers and began walking knowing Sam was following her.

They entered the school while Bella led them to the outside of the girls' bathroom. She turned to look at Sam.

"Wait for me"

"Be quick" was all he told her while he leaned on the wall in front of her, she nodded and went inside.

Once she was alone she fell against the door for a few seconds, letting out a big breath.

Then remembering Sam could come in any minute, she got up and directed herself to the sink, she look at herself in the mirror and notice that some traitorous tears had fallen from her eyes so she quickly clear them out with the back of her hand.

She took out the crystal tube and one twenty dollar she put it on a clean part of the sink she also grabbed her school card. She took a little out of the tube and she moved the card against the powder forming as a straight line as her shaking hand could. Then she took out another twenty and roll it into a little tube, she grabbed her hair into a ponytail and sank herself into the powder inhaling it with the help of the twenty.

When she was finish, she put all things away, look at herself in the mirror once more, cleaning any traces of the white substance of her nose and went out of the bathroom to find Sam in the same exact place he had been when she had went into the restroom.

"Took you long enough" he told her as he began walking now he was the one leading her and she knew exactly where they were going, by the time they made it to the janitor's closet Bella was already disinhibited, she was euphoric and wanted to take the world right now.

Sam opened the door and took his hand out indicating to Bella that she should go first which she did. Once he was inside and the door was close, Bella was immediately on her knees and in front of his crotch.

He smirked at her willingness, she look at him and lick her lips. He took her hands and put them where the zipper and button of his pants was located. He heard the sound of the zipper as it was lower he put his head against the wall as he felt Bella's hand taking him out of his wolf's painted boxers.

She pumped him a few times with her hand, hearing him grunt each time then she blew hot air on his dick making him guide his hands against her head indicating that he was done with the foreplay and that she needed to get down to business. She lick his precum and then slowly took him in her mouth once he was inside of it, the door felt open and she couldn't help but bite him out of surprise. He yelp and she release him. She was afraid to look at however was at the door so she just look at the floor while Sam was cursing at her for doing that.

She then felt a familiar pair of arms bringing her to her feet, she look up and was meet with the enticing forest deep eyes of no other than Edward Cullen. It seem that he was talking to her but she heard noting she felt in a daze as a sly grin appear on her face, for the feeling of being yet again on his arms.

"Hi Edward" she said with a little slur, she looked at Edward waiting for a response but saw that he wasn't even looking at her but was glaring at something in front of him then she remember Sam, she tried to get out of Edward's arms locked on her figure but she couldn't. She turned to look at Sam, he had already pull his pants back on and he was now yelling something at Edward so Bella try her hardest to hear what they were saying.

"Give her to me Cullen and fuck of other's people business" he told him while intending to grab one of Bella's arm but he couldn't even reach her when Edward had her behind his back. Bella could see the murder glare Sam was giving Edward and she couldn't help but fear for him, Sam could be very vicious if he wanted to be and besides he had a lot of hulky friends to help. Bella couldn't let Edward get hurt because of her.

She somehow got in front of Edward and went to Sam, she looked remorse while doing it and she then turned to look at Edward.

"He's right Edward you shouldn't interfere" she spoke in a low voice, Edward look a little shock and maybe a little hurt.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella?" he asked imploring with his eyes so she would say no but when Bella look away he knew that he was going to lose this one and that Sam was going to finish what he started with Bella.

"Yes" was all she said, looking at the floor.

"See Cullen she wants to be here, she doesn't need a superman wanna be, so if you excuse us we have things that need to be finish" Sam looked smugly at Edward, while he just shook his head and enforce the grip of his fists. He knew Bella didn't want to do this, at least his Bella would had never done any of this but then again Bella haven't been his for quite a while now.

Then as if God had been watching, coach Clap appeared in the door.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked as he looked at each one of them, his eyes lingering in Bella's fragile state.

"Swam, Cullen get out of here, I need to have a talk with Uley" he told them for which Edward was more that grateful. He took Bella in his arms again feeling a small shake coming from her he felt the need to embrace her totally so that she would stop shaking but knew that she probably wouldn't want him to do that, since she was the one that actually broke their after relationship friendship.

"And Swam I don't want to see you on Campus off hours again, did you hear me?" Couch Clap asked Bella, to which she nodded her head. "Now get out of here"

Bella began walking unstable with Edward behind her. Once they were out of the school building they encountered Emmett.

"Edward, man what happened?" Emmett asked as he neared them. Edward explained to him what has transpired with Sam, while Bella had stood quietly against them in like a trace kind of way, she had a smiled on her face and her eyes closed.

"Fuck that some shitty stuff, man so do you want help plumbing his ass?" Emmett asked his tone denotating that his was as furious as Edward, believe it or not Emmett still care for Bella as if she were his sister.

But Edward didn't even had the time to answer him when he notice Bella was quietly laughing to herself and had begun dancing alone, her eyes still closed.

"Shit, Ed I think she is high, is better if you drive her home" Emmett said catching a glance of Bella's eyes which show that her pupils were dilated.

"I think you are right Emm, I'll see you later" Edward said grabbing Bella, which caused her to open her eyes.

"Hey, who do you think you are Edward Cullen, you aren't even invited to this party and you are still trying to make me miss it" she laughed while struggling against Edward's grip.

"Hahaha my friends were right you were never fun, I don't know how I could had ever been your girlfriend" Edward's grip faltered hurt by the words she had just pronounced, he tried to convinced himself that it was the drugs doing the talking but he wasn't so sure of it anymore.

"Bella am taking you to another party that is even better than this one, don't you want to go to that one instead?" he spoke with tiredness in his voice trying to see if going with her flown would help him get her to her house.

"Ah ok" she then closed her eyes again and began walking with Edward with a little bounce on her walking still trying to dance.

Edward accomplished to get her to his car and get her on the passenger seat even managed to put on her the seat belt. He then went to his side of the car and began driving to Bella's house. It was a silent journey, when he turned off the engine and he looked at Bella, he knew why it had been so hushed, she had fallen asleep. He couldn't resist the chance and he passed his hand against her cheek feeling her warmth. He really did miss her and he had been shocked when she had broken up with him, but he couldn't let her see that it hurt a lot because he could already tell that it was very hard for her, so he pretended that he didn't miss her like hell.

She began stirring and he knew it was time to play it cool again, she opened her eyes and she looked around, surprise registering on her eyes when she saw Edward, she remember and her cheeks colored at the memory. She fumbled with the seat belt while Edward remained quiet, once she had figured it out, she turn to look at Edward, smile a little at him and said the first true statement she had said to him since a little before they broke up, before she broke them up.

"Thank you" she turned and opened the car getting out of it and running to her house and entering without a look back.

Edward let out a gust of air he had been holding and started his engine again leaving what he had once thought as his home, what he didn't know is that his home was looking at him through one of the windows wishing he had stayed.


End file.
